


Crystal Box

by Ivychankasumi



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Armageddon, Crystal Box, Drabble, How Do I Tag, I don't want to spoil the thing, M/M, Trapped, a lot of tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivychankasumi/pseuds/Ivychankasumi
Summary: His plan of saving the earth was a failure. When he lost his body, Aziraphale was captured by the angels. But his punishment was more than seeing the death of humanity.Drabble. Angst. Canon Divergence.





	Crystal Box

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5! Ah, I’m a sucker for the “What if…?” Au’s, sorry~ A little angst can’t hurt… a lot (?)
> 
> English is not my first language so @Noctomata helped me with the Grammar! Give him some love too!
> 
> Disclaimer: Good Omens is owned by Neil Gaiman, Terry Pratchett and Amazon Prime.

\- Gabriel, please, please. - The sweet angel begged, locked up. The archangel watched from the windows of that huge building that was heaven. He turned to see him, with a calm and complacent smile.

\- You're not going out, Aziraphale. I already told you. I want you to enjoy the view. - Gabriel, with the arms behind his back, was so proud of his work.

Instead, Aziraphale, who was imprisoned in a glass chamber, just hit the wall and clung to plead for mercy.

\- This is not okay! It’s not! Humans are destroying each other! Why do you allow this to happen!? We are the good ones! -

Gabriel rolled his eyes, twisting his mouth.

\- The good ones? Seriously? Of course we are the good guys, but not under those stupid human standards you learned from being so long down there. - He sighed, with a dramatic face. - I'm so disappointed, I expected so much from you Aziraphale. I even defended you when Michael tried to open my eyes.

\- What are you talking about?

\- She realized that you let yourself be tempted by the lust of that demon, Crowley. I didn't want to believe her, but then you clearly stated that you wanted to save humanity much more than to fulfill the true great plan ... And well ~ - He laughed elegantly. - Just when I ordered your apprehension, you were so clumsy as to let yourself be discorporate. I could see it coming.

\- Are you ... Blaming me for wanting to save humans?

\- That or wanting to save your own ass from war. Coward.

\- Of course not! - Gabriel raised an eyebrow when he heard it. - I could have fled if that was the case, but I didn't, because the Earth deserved a chance. It's just that you never noticed! You could ask any guardian angel! They saw it! They knew it!

\- And yet, you are the only one who is locked up for disobeying the Lord. - He mocked.

\- God does not agree with this! I'm sure! She loves all her creatures! -

\- If so, there would be no great plan. Why do you make me sound redundant? You are ridiculous. - He huffed, then lifted his shoulders. - Anyway, it's late. The few humans left alive after all those bombs ... I doubt they have a long time to live. This is what you should worry about. - He pointed to the window and among the radioactive clouds, a whole show could be seen.

The angels, the demons, as it happened the first time, fought with improper barbarism, with violence that both seemed to worship and with a mutual hatred that was impossible for Aziraphale not to feel.

He was horrified by the sight of their bodies slowly falling into the void. Black and white feathers rained for every blow and wound. He covered his mouth when he saw an agonizing angel in the hands of a huge spear that pierced his entire body. Why? Why did they want this so strongly? So much death and pain ...

Gabriel, on the other hand, was pleased, waiting for the moment when Lucifer decided to make his appearance. It was his duty, along with the other archangels, to face him. Only Michael was down there, fighting, commanding the heavenly armies. Today would be the day when they would end those traitors of God once and for all.

With wet, sore eyes, Aziraphale could only hold on to that glass wall and witness all that pain. At least ... At least Crowley had had some reason and was safe ... somewhere hidden in the universe.

\- Look at that, it's your boyfriend.

\- … What? - He looked desperate in the battlefield, wishing only for Gabriel to be playing a bad joke, as always. But no. Beelzebub was bringing Crowley by the collar of his shirt, and was screaming something, very angry. The demon, with a rather distracted grimace, did not answer at all. She threw him and pointed to the angels. She was surely ordering him to attack.

Crowley had no weapon. He never had it exactly. Running away and being witty with his traps was what had maintained his reputation as a snake of Eden. But right now, he just raised his fists, with disdain, moving his wings awkwardly.

Was he... Was he drunk!?

\- W-why...? - What was he doing here!? Why in such state!?

\- Oh, right. I forgot to mention it. - He pretended surprise. - Do you remember that you suddenly lost your earthly body? Well, something happened while you were gone, and that bookstore where you took refuge ended up in flames. It seems that your friend believed that you had died in there ... And he gave up. He only began to drink as a vile and sentimental human. Honestly, it really affected you guys to be over there. - He adjusted his scarf, with some disgust towards his customs. - His bosses and us thought it would be a better lesson for him to believe you dead and fight like that.

The angels had no difficulty hitting Crowley. He lost his balance easily and got back up the same. The devil's nose began to bleed, and his dark lenses fell through the clouds. His swollen eyes and mouth a little open, that stunned expression ... They said a lot about his current state.

\- And of course, it would be a better punishment for you to see him die. - Gabriel enjoyed it, with every fiber of his being. This was just fair for all those years of lies.

\- N-no ... Crowley ... - He felt his breathing agitated by the anxiety produced when he saw him being increasingly hurt. - " _Please, come to your senses ... _" - He wished with his whole being, but the devil simply did not react.

He never thought this would happen. He never thought Crowley would do this if he was not there anymore. Is this why he insisted so much on Alpha Centauri? Is this why he always appeared at the last second to save him? And he ... he couldn’t do it for him. He could only see him spinning, falling over, failing any weak blow he intended to land.

His breathing was cut, and his soul skipped a beat when he saw Michael appear behind Crowley.

\- No! No! - He began to hit the glass, with that enormous force for which he was famous as guardian of Eden, but this did not make it a scratch. -No! Gabriel! Please! Stop her!

\- Mm. - He shrugged.

\- Please! - He implored, feeling his eyes moisten with despair, but the archangel only watched amused as Michael, with a smile and a clean movement, attacked the demon.

Crowley didn't see it coming. When he realized, some blood was draining from his mouth, and a huge flaming sword pierced him completely, right in the center of his chest. His body was shaking ... but ... he no longer felt anything. He simply closed his eyes slowly, while his body became ashes, until it disappeared.

At least, he had died by his beloved's weapon ...

\- No! No, no, no! - The angel just kept hitting the glass, having started sobbing hard while watching him disappear before his eyes. His partner. His friend. His only love. – No, no… -

He tried to stand, but his knees did not respond. Now he was the one who had lost his strength.

\- Crowley... Crowley! - He groaned, feeling that his chest was shattering and falling through his tears to the ground. He hit it once more. Desperate, trying to assimilate it.

Crowley ... Crowley was gone. Forever. There wouldn’t be more triumphant

entrance, no more miraculous escapes. There wouldn’t be more plans to solve everything that their bosses did wrong.

\- No! - He shouted once more, hitting the ground, and kneeling until he touched it with his forehead and continued sobbing loudly, wanting all heaven and hell to be able to hear his pain.

\- Oh my God. Love yourself a little. Regain sanity. He was just a dirty minor demon. - Gabriel snapped his fingers, putting on his armor with a miracle. - The faster you overcome it, the faster you will join us. - He passed by the front of that cage, already bored of the angel's whining. - But hurry up. You will not want to become a fallen one.

As the archangel left the room, completely alone with his pain, Aziraphale felt his fingers hurt as he scratched the floor.

And for the first time in all his eternity, he felt that a painful and unstoppable hatred completely seized his heart.

And his existence.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Gabriel as a villain, he is great saying cruel things
> 
> Also, when I finished this and was looking for mistakes, I noted that this drabble looked a little like an introduction for the “Angel Slayer AU” de masao.sketch… Give her some love, she is an amazing artist (Her drawings are SOOO CUTE) 
> 
> Love you!
> 
> Ivy~


End file.
